Friendly island
by TheBennetSisters
Summary: Una isla, 12 participantes, situaciones extremas que dejarán al descubierto sus verdaderas personalidades, y por supuesto, Frías Noches que traerán más que algún problema.
1. Prólogo

**Hola!**

por favor no tomen en serio el nombre del fanfic. aclaraciones al final :)

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, Nosotras solo los hacemos hacer cosas ridículas :)

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"Por favor, déjame vivir." Dije mirando al cielo mientras abordaba el avión, rogando a la primera deidad que escuchara mi ruego, a estas alturas no importaba realmente quien fuera el dios, si es que había uno, que escuchara a mis súplicas. Buda, Jesús, Alá, Batman, el Doctor… ninguno de ellos podría salvarme de lo que me había metido.

Solía Jactarme de mi inteligencia y pensamiento crítico cada vez que Rosalie, mi mejor amiga y compañera de piso, comenzaba a hablar sobre el nuevo reality show en el que su celebridad favorita estaba metida, como "las malditas perras se le tiraban encima" y "las pruebas le tenían los nervios de punta". Todo eso para mi era nada más que una estupidez superficial para mantener a la gente sin cerebro ocupada. En esto no estaba incluida Rose, claro que no, esa abogada podía entregarte tu trasero en un plato si era necesario, era más inteligente de lo que cualquiera podría pensar al ver su flamante cabello rubio y sus deslumbrantes curvas porque, como todos sabemos, es de conocimiento público que, comúnmente no se necesita inteligencia cuando luces de esa forma pero Rosalie era cualquier cosa menos común.

Y eso fue lo que nos trajo acá. Abordando un avión que nos llevaría a una maravillosa isla paradisiaca; agua cristalina, arena dorada, temperaturas tropicales. El lugar perfecto para unas fantásticas vacaciones, excepto que no íbamos de vacaciones. Íbamos a aislarnos durante, si teníamos suerte, tres meses en un reality show llamado Molokai Challenge.

Por eso es que, si había algún dios más le valía aparecer ahora y sacarme de este encierro.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

"Vamos, Eddie. ¡Sera divertido!" dijo Emmett tomando su bolso de mano y dirigiéndose a la puerta de embarque. Claro, si tu concepto de diversión era aislarte en un lugar con 10 desconocidos y tu hermano, intentando sobrevivir a las rarezas del clima para ganar un millón de dólares, entonces por supuesto que seria _divertido._ Pero si, como yo, tenías una ligera cantidad de materia gris en tu cabeza, estarías lamentando el haber accedido a participar de semejante travesía.

Aunque, claro todo esto era por un bien común. Luego de haber arruinado la empresa de la familia por haber…_disfrutado de la vida_, Emmett y yo decidimos que debíamos hacer algo para reivindicarnos. Si bien, nadie esperaba nada de nosotros, decidimos hacerlo por la memoria de nuestros padres. A pesar de que ya habían pasado 10 años desde su muerte, queríamos que estuvieran orgullosos de ambos, la situación de la empresa en este momento era nuestra culpa pero intentaríamos levantarla del hoyo en el que la habíamos metido.

La idea de Emmett de participar en el reality no se había visto tan descabellada esa noche en el bar pero una vez que el efecto del alcohol se fue decidí tragarme mis palabras y aceptarla ya que a estas alturas cualquier cosa nos ayudaría. Con la destreza e inteligencia de ambos lograríamos sobrevivir a lo que nos pusieran en el camino.

Es por eso que antes de subir al avión con destino a Honolulu me prometí a mi mismo que haría cualquier cosa por ganar.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

"No sabes lo importante que es para mi que estés haciendo esto conmigo" dije tomando la mano de Jasper, quien se encontraba a mi lado esperando para abordar el avión. No mentía cuando le decía eso, Soy diseñadora y he estado trabajando en una línea de ropa, estoy segura de que revolucionará el mercado de la moda, pero aún no soy conocida y eso es todo lo que necesito para poder avanzar más allá de la boutique de un centro comercial. La solución a esto había llegado en forma de desafío.

Todo comenzó una tarde en que vi un anuncio en televisión: se trataba de un casting para un nuevo reality show Molokai Challenge, un programa en el cual 12 participantes serian llevados a una isla, la Isla Molokai la cual formaba parte del grupo de islas que conformaban a Hawai. Estos participantes serian puestos a prueba a través de situaciones extremas y arriesgadas competencias. Nunca en mi vida había pensado en participar en este tipo de cosas, pero analizando bien la situación me di cuenta de que ese show sería ideal para saltar a la fama y poder llegar a ser parte de las alfombras rojas, en forma de Tela, por supuesto. Obviamente no iría sola a esta alocada experiencia, llevaría a Jasper mi amado esposo y arquitecto. Su carácter tímido y comprensivo combinado con mi personalidad lograba una formula perfecta. Luego de muchas súplicas Jasper accedió, aunque de mala gana; y es por mi decisión de tomar riesgos es que nos encontrábamos en el avión con rumbo a la hermosa Honolulu.

Respiré hondo y me preparé para lo que viniera, sabiendo que de cualquier forma Jasper estaría a mi lado.

* * *

><p>OK...<p>

La Isla Molokai es Real y forma parte del Conjunto de islas de Hawai. de ahi proviene el nombre del Fanfic; uno de los tantos nombres de la isla es Friendly Island :)

habiendo aclarado eso... esperamos lo hayan disfrutado :)

sus reviews son nuestro alimento, sueldo, abrigo y todas esas cosas :)


	2. Capítulo 1

**WOO** Gracias por volver :) Mate todas mis neuronas sabedoras de realities para escribir esta... _cosa_

_**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, Nosotras solo los hacemos hacer cosas ridículas :)_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV <strong>

"Rose, ¿me podrías pasar la sal?" dije mirando directamente a los ojos de Rosalie.

"¡Claro! Si quieres que salte al otro extremo de la mesa, lo haré. O mejor puedes pedírsela a una de las catorce personas que seguro se encuentran más cerca del salero que yo." Dijo Rosalie irritada. Y por mi culpa.

Tal vez puede que le haya pedido también un trozo de pan. El cual se encontraba convenientemente situado cerca de uno de los otros participantes que, Según tenia entendido, se llamaba Garret. Rosalie, luego de pedirle amablemente a Garret que le acercara un pedazo, me lanzo el dicho pedazo en la cara por no atreverme a preguntar.

Así había transcurrido toda la cena. Rosalie lanzándome los cubitos de mantequilla que estaban cerca de Tanya, Rosalie lanzándome trozos de pan y ahora, Rosalie lanzándome sal.

Todo esto lo hizo sutilmente, obligándome a sufrir en silencio.

La cena de "Bienvenida" había sido un alivio, Me había bajado del avión esperando encontrarme con mis maletas desaparecidas y un bote salvavidas esperando a llevarme a algún lugar desierto. Lo cierto es que, al bajar del avión, nos había recibido uno de los productores del programa que tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara y no paraba de hablar por su celular. Una vez que establecimos contacto con el productor nos llevaron a un hotel en el que se encontraban ya la mayoría de los participantes.

Los primeros en acercarse a saludarnos fueron Alice y Jasper. Alice era una diseñadora emprendedora que planeaba saltar a la fama y Jasper su esposo complaciente que la apoyaba en todo. "que romántico" suspiramos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo.

Luego tropezamos con Tanya e Irina. Y ahí es donde comenzaron los problemas.

"Mucho gusto, Mi nombre es Tanya Denali y ella es mi hermana Irina" Dijo la Rubia examinándonos a ambas de pies a cabeza.

Rosalie, por supuesto, lo tomo como un desafío. Se paro firmemente en sus Stilettos, lo que la hizo inmediatamente más alta que ambas hermanas, sacudió su cabello y les dio una flamante sonrisa. "Yo soy Rosalie Hale" Rose giro lentamente y me miro, esa era mi señal. Pestañee tres veces, puse una mano en mi cintura y ladee mi cabeza "Isabella Swan".

Todo esto tenía una razón. Siempre desde el episodio de las rubias de Starbucks, Rosalie y yo habíamos decidido que nunca dejaríamos a otro par darnos "la mirada" y, por lo tanto, habíamos decido crear una serie de movimientos que arruinarían a "la competencia".

Tanya abrió los ojos y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza "las veo en la cena" dijo sonriendo y se fue arrastrando a su hermana que no podía estar más distraída.

Comenzamos a reír en el momento en que se dieron la vuelta.

Seguimos mirando al resto de la gente repartida por todo el salón hasta que la última pareja llegó ¡y vaya que pareja! El primero en entrar al lugar fue un gran y musculoso hombre, con hoyuelos y pelo oscuro y rizado, sus ojos verdes brillaban como una lámpara, buscó en el salón y miró a Rose por algunos segundos. Por supuesto Rosalie decidió tomar la iniciativa caminando directamente hacia él, conmigo siguiéndola "Hola, soy Rosalie Hale ¿tu eres…?"

"Emmett Cullen, y este es mi hermano Edward" dijo sonriendo y dándole un codazo a su hermano después de besar la mano que Rose le había ofrecido. Maldita sea, estábamos perdidas. El tipo llamado Edward era alto delgado y ardiente como el infierno. Saludó a Rose y luego miró hacia mi expectante "Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella" sonreí mientras le daba la mano. Eché un vistazo a Rose y me di cuenta de que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la vergonzosa cena fuimos enviados a nuestras habitaciones. Se suponía que debíamos dormir la mayor cantidad de horas posibles, ya que dejaríamos la isla en las primeras horas de la mañana, así podríamos acostumbrarnos a ese maldito lugar abandonado por Dios

A la mañana siguiente un fuerte golpe en la puerta nos despertó, Rose saltó de la cama y fue corriendo al baño. Me levanté y abrí la puerta "¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! Nos vamos en media hora más" dijo el mismo productor que nos fue a buscar al aeropuerto.

Estuvimos listas en un santiamén, ya que la ropa que llevábamos puestas no requería demasiada dedicación, usábamos una camiseta y unos pantalones, las únicas prendas que se nos permitía usar debido a lo extremo del programa. Fuimos al ascensor y nos encontramos con Victoria y James, otra de las parejas que participarían en el reality "Ya estoy lamentando todo esto, ¡mira lo que me obligan a usar!" dijo la mujer tratando de arreglar su vestimenta mientras se miraba en uno de los espejos del ascensor. Su novio la miraba molesto.

Una vez que llegamos a nuestro destino nos hicieron subir a unos autos y nos fuimos a quién sabe cuál lugar.

La vista fue… perturbadora. Estábamos en un muelle y no había nada más, excepto unos botes flotando en el mar. Cerca del borde del muelle, estaban Carlisle y Esme. Antes de salir del auto el productor nos dijo que las cámaras ya estaban grabando. _Oh Dios…_

"¡Bienvenidos a esta gran aventura!" exclamó Carlisle con sus brazos abiertos como si fuera la mamá gallina y nosotros sus polluelos.

Nos paramos en línea recta uno al lado del otro y escuchamos lo que Esme nos tenía que decir.

"Como se deben estar preguntando, estos seis botes serán el medio de transporte para llegar a la isla. A cada pareja se les entregará un mapa, una brújula y dos remos. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes y nos vemos en la isla"

No podía decir que estaba sorprendida, después de todo de esto se trataba la competencia. Miré a Rose y ella me dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora.

Vamos con todo

El momento en que Rose y yo tocamos la costa caímos al suelo y comenzamos a gatear "Oh mi Dios, nunca en mi vida he estado tan feliz de ver arena"

"Lo mismo digo, Isabella, lo mismo digo" dijo Rose parándose lentamente "Creo que tenemos que tomar una de esas hojas que están colgando de aquel árbol" dijo Rose mirando con horror el árbol

"Okay vamos, no quiero ser la última" comencé a caminar hacia el árbol junto con Rosalie, quien me seguía de cerca. Una vez que llegamos leí el papel "Según esto tenemos que seguir caminando por este camino y llegaremos al campamento base" dije señalando una ruta que llevaba al bosque.

El viaje de Honolulu a Molokai fue largo y agotador pero fue de mucha ayuda que Rose y yo estuviéramos coordinadas, ya que pasamos un verano acampando y caminando a través del bosque solo con nuestras mochilas, una carpa y un mapa.

"¡Mira! ¡Rose, llegamos!" dije brincando de emoción

Cuando llegamos al campamento base la única pareja que había llegado era Edward y Emmett y eso, eso mis amigos, era completamente ardiente.

Esperamos a que llegara el resto del grupo, mientras Esme y Carlisle nos sonreían.

La siguiente pareja en llegar fue Tanya e Irina, seguida muy de cerca por Alice y Jasper. Minutos más tarde Garret y Kate hicieron su aparición y la última pareja en llegar fue una llorosa Victoria y un muy enojado James.

"Okay, ya estamos todos. Me gustaría que supieran que las dos primeras parejas en llegar obtienen una canasta llena de fruta"

Nos miramos con incredulidad. Edward miró a Rosalie y a mí con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Gracias?" dije y Esme y Carlisle comenzaron a reír

"Créanme que lo van a necesitar" dijo Esme tomando las canastas "Bien… ahora pasaremos a dividirlos en grupos de 6 personas." Esme se dirigió a todo el grupo. "llamaré a cada una de las parejas ya establecidas y uno de ustedes tomará una hoja de este contenedor, la cual les dirá a que grupo pertenecerán." Señalo un tronco ahuecado que hacia de contenedor de las hojas de árbol que contenían el nombre del grupo al que perteneceríamos. Se tomaron muy enserio eso de "extremo".

"La primera pareja a la que llamaremos será…Garret y Kate" dijo Carlisle sacando un papel de una bolsa que parecía un pedazo de trapo con un par de puntadas. Los nombrados se acercaron donde se encontraba el tronco y Kate introdujo su mano. "Equipo naranjo" dijo Kate sonriendo sutilmente a la cámara y dirigiéndose a Garret y Esme a la vez.

"Muy bien, pasen por acá." Esme les indico su izquierda entregándole a ambos una pañoleta de color naranjo.

"La próxima pareja será… Alice y Jasper" dijo Carlisle repitiendo la misma acción.

Alice se dirigió apresuradamente al tronco con Jasper detrás de ella. Jasper saco la hoja y miró a Alice. " Equipo Verde" le entrego la hoja Esme y se dirigieron a la dirección contraria de Garret y Kate con sus respectivas pañoletas color Verde.

"Ahora… Rosalie y Bella" abrí mis ojos y apreté el meñique de Rosalie que se encontraba entrelazado con el mio.

Nos dirigimos al frente y miré a todos mientras introducía mi mano dentro del tronco. Miré la hoja _¡Este es el color! ¡De este color son los ojos de Edward!_ "Verde. Equipo verde" dije mostrándole la hoja a rose y mirando a Alice y Jasper que nos sonreían agitando la pañoleta.

Luego pasaron adelante Tanya e Irina que fueron puestas en el Equipo Naranjo, después de ellas vinieron Victoria y James que también fueron puestos en el Equipo Naranjo.

Cuando Carlisle anuncio a Edward y Emmett no pude evitar sonreír como el gato de Cheshire. Esta competencia sería interesante.

* * *

><p>Y bien?<p>

algunas aclaraciones:

Jamás en el mundo de los jamases los participantes podrían haber ido en bote desde Honolulu a Molokai. pero ustedes tiene que pretender que es posible.

también, en el prólogo dice que estarían encerrados 3 meses en la isla. mentira. serán solo 39 días, me deje llevar por la inspiración y estuve a punto de matarlos de hambre así que recuerden, **39 ****días.**

****Tenemos un Trailer! esta en el perfil, me pillo la tecnología por lo tanto no pude ponerlo como link pero ustedes son inteligentes y sabrán utilizar el ctrl + C :D

como siempre sus reviews son nuestro alimento, sueldo, abrigo, etc. :D

~Nani :)


End file.
